Rebecca Forstadt
Rebecca Lynn Forstadt (born December 16, 1953), also known as Reba West, is an American voice actress, best known for playing young female roles in various animated series. After studying theater at Orange Coast College, in Costa Mesa, California, Forstadt began her acting career by working at Knott's Berry Farm's Bird Cage Theater, performing melodramas, often as the damsel in distress character. Later, she went to Hollywood where she worked as a wardrobe mistress on such television shows as The White Shadow and Hill Street Blues, as well as for the film S.O.B.. She also spent several years doing live theater in the Los Angeles area. Most notably, she won some recognition for her portrayal of the character Josette in the world premiere of Eugène Ionesco's Tales for People Under 3 Years of Age at the Stages Theatre Center in 1982. She starred in several low-budget movies such as Mugsy's Girls, with Ruth Gordon and Laura Branigan, and Round Numbers with Kate Mulgrew, Samantha Eggar, and Shani Wallis. She also appeared as a television actress in Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, and L.A. Law. Her voice acting breakthrough came when she landed the leading role of Lynn Minmei in the English version of Robotech, the popular anime series of the 1980s. Since then, she has voiced hundreds of other anime characters like Nunnally Lamperouge in Code Geass and Tima from Metropolis and has branched into non-anime cartoons, live-action shows (such as Masked Rider and Power Rangers: Time Force), commercials and radio work, and has performed background voices for movies such as Antz, Dr. Dolittle, and The Santa Clause. Voice Roles Anime: *3x3 Eyes – Pai Ayanokoji (Streamline dub) * Aesop's Fables – Additional Voices * The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island – Rebecca Becca Robinson * Akira – Additional Voices (Animaze dub) * Armitage: Dual Matrix – Yoko * Around the World with Willy Fog – Princess Romy * Back to the Forest – Peter * Battle Athletes – Young Akari Kanzaki, Child, Student * Battle Athletes Victory – Elaine Reshpigi * Blood: The Last Vampire – Sharon * Bottle Fairy – Tamachan * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran – Gin, Sayo Takakagi * Code Geass – Nunnally Lamperouge, Miya I. Hillminck * Cowboy Bebop – Boy Witness, Muriel * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog – Various * Destiny of the Shrine Maiden – Corona2 * Detatoko Princess – Annie * De;vadasy – Amala * Digimon Tamers – Ai * Dragon Ball (franchise) – Penny, Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Harmony Gold dub) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds – Juliette * Eiken – Komoe Harumachi, Kyoko Morooka * Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan – Fern 2 * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden – Chosei * Gate Keepers 21 – Ayane Isuzu (as Riva West)3 * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Tachikoma (Batou's Tachikoma) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics – Various Roles * Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite – Lemon * Hand Maid May – Cyberdoll Rena * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni – Rika Furude * Honeybee Hutch – Additional Voices * Kaze no Yojimbo – Miyuki Tanokura * Kikaider – Girl with Cat (Ep. 4) * Kyo Kara Maoh! – Greta * Little Women – Amy March * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Sugar * Love Hina – Little Girl (as Reba West)4 * Lucky Star – Kanata Izumi, Hikage Miyakawa * Lupin III: Part II – Alice Henderson (Ep. 27) * Magic Knight Rayearth – Primera * Magical Princess Minky Momo – Momo * Mahoromatic – Chizuko Oe (most of "Something More Beautiful", replacing Melissa Fahn from Episode 1–4, and 12–14) * Maple Town – Patty Rabbit * Metropolis – Tima5 * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy – Kika * Noozles – Additional Voices * Outlaw Star – Iris, Hanmyo * Planet Busters – Child * Please Twins! – Kaede Misumi * Pretty Sammy – Mihoshi Mizutani, Chihiro Kawai (Eps. 2–3) * Robotech – Lynn Minmei (as Reba West) * Robotech II: The Sentinels – Lynn Minmei (as Reba West) * Rozen Maiden – Suiseiseki * Rurouni Kenshin – Marimo Ebisu * Saint Tail – Mari, Mayu, Shoko, Saori6 * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School – Miyuki Onizuka (as Reba West)7 * Space Pirate Captain Harlock – Maia Devlin * Samurai X – Kori Kamiya (Kaoru Kamiya) * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea – Rebecca * Tenchi Muyo! series – Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Ayeka Masaki Jurai (GXP), Erma (GXP) * Trigun – Elizabeth (Child, Ep. 6) * Ultra Maniac – Pine * Vampire Princess Miyu – Morishita, Yuki * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom – Nieza * The World of the Talisman – Little Girl * Wowser – Linda * Zatch Bell! – Rushka (Eps. 40–41) Video games *Granstream Saga – Arcia * .hack – Additional Voices * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Usami * Galerians: Ash – Spider, Additional Voices (as Reba West) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Tachikoma * The Granstream Saga – Arcia (as Reba West) * Robotech: Battlecry – Lynn Minmei, Izzy Randal * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – Farleen (uncredited) * Grandia III - Hect (uncredited) Category:Voice Actors